Untitled as of Yet An AF FANFIC
by Arty vs Eddie
Summary: Artemis and Holly are at it again... The pair meet up once again for a new "adventure" that could land them in deep TROUBLE! May become a cross over or series. AF/HS and TK/oc Better than it sounds I hope ;P After TP. Might be named soon!
1. We meet our HEROS

_Hola_ faithful readers (and MARTH)! I know what you're _**all**_ thinking (MARTH!!!!) and that is:

Oh great another story.... She hasn't even finishec the ones I like yet.

Well, I am sorry. No, I don't have writters block, and I now own a computer, but i just haven't finished the next chapter of fater files yet.

Sorry!

But please enjoy this untimely and maybe eventually cross-over-ish avdenture of Arty and co. in a new eescapade by me. (Marth, this is the story JERK-O didn't give you that I mentioned.)

HAVE FUN!!!!

A/N: I don't own anything..... Or at least that's what I've been told to say.

* * *

A boy slept, his face resting on his old oak desk, one hand on his laptop, the other on his cell phone. His glasses were askew on his face, innocent in sleep, which was surprising as, not only was this boy not innocent, he also didn't need glasses.

There was a sigh outside an open window and it was gently shut. The boy woke with a start, automatically righting himself and his possessions while removing his glasses. He blue and hazel eyes inspected his study, landing immediately on a slight haze in the center of the room. He looked at it a fraction of a second longer than necessary, but bypassed it for further inspection later while wearing his glasses. He then noticed the closed window and immediately put on his glasses. He smiled at the small girl standing in the middle of the room. He checked his watch. It was just as he had suspected.

"Hmm," he nodded. "You're right on time, if you count being 12 hours late as on time. Although you didn't specify, I have been here since 12 noon." The boy nodded again, more thoughtfully this time. He then took off his glasses. The haze reappeared for a few seconds, before being replaced by the girl.

"Don't worry Captain. You are no longer on my camera and security main frame. Unless, of course, you draw and aim your weapon at me or you are not of the correct genetic make up." The Captain nodded her thanks.

"So what have you been doing since you last saved the world?" asked the boy, sinking into a large leather chair.

"Mulch, Foaly, Doodah, and I are being PIs and working part time with Section 8."

"You are no longer an LEP flyboy? You're going to miss core-diving." He looked her head to toe. "It's a real pity, don't you agree?" The Captain shook her head with determination.

"No, much too righteous for pity, aren't you, Captain Short? What with all that self-reliance. You must enjoy the looming challenge of our next," he pondered for a moment, searching for the correct word. "Shall we say 'mission' or is that too much?"

"No, 'mission' is a good word for what we're about to embark on, Fowl."

"Lovely. Now it is time to make a few calls."

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x

Juliet looked down at her buzzing cell phone. It was against her contract to answer calls her manager had not approved. This was the reason she had one cell, with one locked number, which only 2 people knew that they would only call during an emergency. One way or the other they would be connected, so why make him angry. She sighed and hit the connect button.

"If I get fired for answering this call ― " She stared but was quickly cut across by a demanding voice.

"Juliet. You need to get to the Manor." She began to protest. "Now." The cold male voice sounded firm.

The line disconnected and she was left holding a cell phone that could get her fired. It took her a minute to process this. She quickly pocketed the phone.

"Jack!" Her voice echoed through the room as she called out for her manager. A large, red, balding man blundered into the room, looking unhappy.

"What?" he asked rather grumpily, just waking up from his 9:30 am nap.

"I need to take _all_ my holidays and sick days. I should be back by… Umm. Well Christmas is in December and it's almost October. If I'm not back by then…" At the worried look on Jack's face she quickly finished up. "But I'll be back by then." _I hope_, she added to herself.

"Where are you going? What's going on? This isn't in the contract! I can't stand this!" The large man blustered, looking worried, anxious, and scarred. "You are too busy this month. _All_ your holidays, Juliet, are you _mental_? 3 matches… 10 this week… 18 in the next 2 weeks… No, this will not do!" Jack shook his large head. "Prima donnas," he sighed.

"Sorry Jack," Juliet called rushing out the door and onto the street. She rushed down side streets, side roads, and back alleys. She soon reached her rented apartment and quickly packed up her few belongings and rushed to her rented car. Juliet speed to the airport where the Fowl helicopter Artemis the Second had made more eco friendly was waiting. She buckled in and powered up.

The faster she could get to Fowl Manor, Ireland from Munich the better. Juliet noticed several rent – a – cops coming towards the copter as she lifted off the helipad. _Oh well_, she sighed to herself as she saw the rent – a – cops waving her down to land again, then she hit the gas and speed her way towards Ireland.

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O

Butler looked down at his vibrating cell phone as though it were evil, which it could very well be, as it was an 'emergencies only' phone. With an apprehensive shiver that had nothing to do with the cool London fog he connected to the secured line.

"Butler. Come to Fowl Manor and make haste. Time is of the essence." The cold voice resounded in the large Eurasian man's ear. It wasn't bad, the call. No, it was worse. It was _horrible_. Domovoi Butler almost hung up then, but his fear and curiosity nagged him into speaking.

"Sir, does this have anything to do with, well with, you know, with _them_?"

Butler wasn't one to hesitate, but the idea that this latest emergency had to do with the fairy people made the bodyguard extremely anxious.

"Yes, old friend, I'm sorry to say, it does."

"Thank you, Artemis." And with those words the line disconnected. Butler looked down at the suitcase in his hand. He had been planning on leaving today, anyway. Now he had a more urgent reason. He boarded the large plane he was in front of and quickly found his seat. Of course, with his luck, Butler was beside a kleptomaniac ― as he could tell from the slight signs being a bodyguard showed him ― and an alcoholic. _Great_, he groaned to himself. _This was going to be a long plane ride_.

A cell phone began to ring. The girl sitting at her desk knew who it was on the other end of the line and whose cell phone it was, just by the ring tone.

"Trouble," called the secretary, sitting at her desk. "White and Nerdy is playing."

"Coming Daisy," replied a voice. "And when we are at work you need to call me Commander Kelp."

"Aw. But Toubby, I wove you." Daisy baby talked to her boss.

"I know, but that doesn't mean baby talk at work." Trouble was firm as rushed to answer his phone.

"Fine," the small lady pouted, looking even more childlike.

"Fowl." Trouble seemed to spit the name. "What crisis is it now?"

"I want Holly Short back into the LEP, regular Captain's wages, no less. Foaly will also be rejoining the force. Is that clear, Commander?" The boy's voice was cold and commanding. There was no one who would mess with that kid, if they knew what was good for them.

"Crystal," replied Trouble, his voice cold and hard.

"Oh, and Trouble, would be so kind as to change my ring tone from 'White and Nerdy'. Thank you." The line disconnected more quickly than one would have thought possible, and Commander Kelp was left grumbling about the boy he had just spoken to.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I hoped you liked it!

Help me think of a better name!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. In which Holly wears a DRESS

**Hello again. Enjoy.**

**oh yeah. I don't think there are any spoilers.... I don't own any thing!!!**

She wandered through the house, the layout comforting and familiar. The hardwood floor beneath her bare feet, the air moving through her auburn crew cut, the slight ruffling of her cotton dress as it brushed against her. Her smile was soft and silent, her mismatched eyes slightly closed.

She heard the sound of silent footsteps approaching and knew at once who they belonged to. She turned towards the noise automatically. His eyes were dark, his face was drawn, and he looked distressed. She understood why. He hated to do it, but it was for the world and even Butler would understand that, but the boy was still upset by the fact that he was ruining _her_ life, again.

"She _will_ understand and she'll be happy to help." Her voice was quiet and comforting. Though she was a foot shorter than him, she easily blocked his way.

"That's what bothers me, Holly. She is too young. There is no way I can let her do this. It wouldn't be fair. Not after everything I've put her through. Not this time." He prepared to pull out his phone, abort the mission, and try it differently.

"Artemis, think about it. There is no other way, not this time. What happened to the boy who made evil pixies shudder, who would do anything to get what he wanted, the boy with no scruples, no morals, the only boy to kiss a fairy and survive? What happened to that boy, to my best friend?" Holly lightly punched his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing, Fowl. This isn't the first time the right thing has been hard to do. You know those as well as I do. Besides, what's more fun than saving the world with all the gang and very little time?" She joked, winking at him as she let him pass.

"Thanks, Holly."

Holly checked her watch. 20 minutes until _she_ arrived, 25 minutes for Butler to get here, hopefully, and 45 minutes until Foaly was online again. She couldn't wait that long.

"Time for a nap," grumbled the small lady.

2 minutes into her nap Holly decided that sleep would do no good at all. Sleep wouldn't come in this state. So, instead of sitting in her guest room, staring at a wall and counting down from 13 minutes, she decided to shower and change. In total that took only half her time. Holly thought maybe, to waste time she would blow-dry and curl her hair. Looking in the guest bathroom she realized that neither tool was provided.

She glowered at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her auburn hair needed a trim, she looked tiered and pale, despite her dark complexion, and her eyes seemed bloodshot. Looking at herself, she decided to change her clothes again. Looking through her bag of belongings, she found her favorite purple dress. It was her Sunday best from a Jane Austen novel. Only it was slightly more modern. Perfect for the old Manor and the high-tech gadgets. Perfect for a mixed-up LEP fly-boy trapped inside her pride.

She pulled out the purple mess of silk, cotton, and lace. Holly quickly changed into the dress. Once it was on and completely done up, she looked into the full-length mirror. Lace engulfed her neck, racing down her shoulders and ending at her wrists with little cuffs wrapped in silk with shinny stone buttons. The cotton dress started like any other strapless dress, only it was sewn to the lace. The cotton clung loosely to her slim frame, tightening around her waist, where it was pulled and pressed by a silk belt. The dress tapered off afterwards, flowing freely to the middle of her calves, where lace and embroidered silk floated in and out until her ankles. The embroidery matched the lace's pattern, hand sewn in white.

Holly was once again looking in her bag, this time for shoes she hoped she had packed. She had almost given up when she saw them. White stiletto heels, tied with purple satin with LEP uniform green embroidery. Checking the time, it was soon known to her that she had less than 10 minutes until _her_ arrival. Holly rushed out the door and, almost silently, made her way to Artemis's study.

The teenage boy was sitting at his desk, head in hands, as though he were weeping. Without looking up, Artemis spoke with calm decisiveness.

"It is almost time for _her_ arrival," he stated, his voice cold as when they had met, almost seven years ago.

"Yes." Her voice was void of emotion.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He sounded lost and agonized. His coldness dissolved with his calmness.

"Yes. There is no other way. _She_… _They_ will understand." Sighing, she quoted some book she might have read or some movie that might have been playing. "It is for 'the greater good'," she added lamely.

"Yes, it must be. Save the world or save _her_? I would rather save _her_, of course, but everyone needs Earth." He paused, considering the possibilities, the _karma_ of not saving the world, just this once. Their odds were staking against them, which was one reason not to do it. His family needed him. He needed her. But, as always, good was victorious.

"It always wins, doesn't it?" He sounded vulnerable. Artemis was prepared for both the frankness of 'no' and the sugar-coating of 'yes', but was spared he answer, as he heard footsteps and quiet humming.

A tall, blonde, and attractive girl opened the door to the study without knocking. The moment her hand was on the door knob she had closed her eyes, praying and cursing in her mind. The moment she opened the door she saw two people in the room, or more specifically a girl – whom she had never seen before but, who faintly tugged her memory, with the boy whom she remembered from her early teens. _Artemis hadn't changed since he was 13_, Juliet realized. The pair just stared at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Holly?" Artemis asked in flawless Gnomish.

"Aren't you going to greet her first?" Holly was appalled. "You take her away from work but don't greet her. No wonder she doesn't speak to you." Holly's Gnomish was perfect, even in her anger. Artemis just shook his head. _He is the most immature 18 year old genius I have ever met_, Holly thought ominously.

"Fine," Holly said, reverting to English. "Hey Juliet, I'm Holly. I'm friends with Artemis. You don't remember me, but we meet a few years back." 'Few' was an understatement. With the changes that had happened since, it could have been a century. Holly began to lace her voice with the hypnotic quality of the _Mesmer_. "Juliet, why don't you sit here and watch the video on the lap top, hmm? Then you'll remember me and we can explain everything." Juliet nodded and followed the instructions.

As Juliet sat watching Artemis's 'back up', comprehension, joy, anger, fear, and trust showed on her face. She turned around before the video was over.

"Holly?" She asked, looking upset. Holly nodded. Juliet smiled, "Ohmeegie!" she squealed, and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much! What have you been doing? What mischief have you and Arty gotten your selves over the years?" Then she remembered their conversation earlier. "What do you need to explain? What's the problem?" Her voice was now mingled with fear. "Are we going to die? Is the world ending? Pixies? Goblins? What is it?"

Juliet was on the verge of panic when the door opened. In stepped a giant of a man. Juliet ran over and hugged him.

"Oh Dom, thank heaven you're here!"

"Hey baby sister. How goes it?" Domovoi Butler looked at the boy and the fairy standing, staring at a screen of a Mac Book Air. Butler immediately recognized the video, despite that almost four years that had passed since he had viewed one such file.

"Dom, please tell what kind of crisis is going on." Juliet, though stronger, was still slightly apprehensive.

"I don't really know. It hasn't been explained to me yet. Artemis?" He asked, "Holly?"

"We need to wait until Foaly is on line. He will explain." Artemis was sure of this. Holly just stared at the screen, tears sliding down her face. Suddenly, she through her arms around Artemis, and began weeping. He hurried out of the study and down the hall to the closest room, his bedroom.

* * *

Hoped y'all liked the drama, eh?

Sorry if you hate it, but review and let me know how i can fix it!!!!

BYE!!!

* * *


	3. Dun dun DAAAHHHHH

**CHAPTER THREE**

Once in the bedroom, Artemis sat Holly on his bed and kneeled in front of her, so their faces were on the same level. One hand was on her shoulder and the other was beside her on the bed. She was still crying, but her sobs were silent.

"Holly, what's wrong?" His voice was quiet and full of compassion and pity. He looked her over more thoroughly than he had earlier and noticed her dress and shoes. "You look very pretty," he said, surprising both of them.

Holly chuckled through her tears. "Thanks Artemis, but flattery isn't what I need right now."

"I wasn't trying flattery, I was being honest." Artemis was sure he was going crazy. _The one time I choose to be honest_, he thought ruefully. Again Holly laughed, though the tears kept flowing. "Holly, what do you need? This isn't like you and I want to help." Artemis was pleading.

"Just keep me company," Holly said, her voice shaky. Artemis moved to sit beside her on the bed. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him. Holly kept crying, though it was just because she couldn't stop. The weeping and sobbing had long since stopped. Artemis's hand gently rubbed her shoulder in a very comforting way.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded concerned.

"Better."

"That's good." He stopped rubbing her arm. "Shall I go?"

"Where will you go? This is your room." Holly was confused and she wanted Artemis to keep comforting her.

"You can have it tonight. Besides, Foaly will be ready soon." Foaly! Holly had almost forgotten.

"We better get going then," Holly stated matter of fact-ly.

"Are you sure?" Artemis didn't want his friend embarrassed. As he looked her over he noticed something. "Your eyes are a little red. Why don't we wait a minute? We don't want Foaly to think that you're being abused."

"No," Holly agreed. "That wouldn't go over to well." So they sat together for a little longer, Artemis rubbing Holly's shoulder while her head rested on him. Once Holly looked ready to go, they left the safety of Artemis's room.

Holly and Artemis walked into study. All eyes turned to them. Suspiciously. The pair noted, unperturbed.

"Where were you two?" Foaly asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Holly gave a coy smile to go with her answer.

"We happened to be in Master Fowl's bed chamber." Holly laughed. Bed chamber? Holly hoped Foaly didn't believe her.

"As if. You two hardly look at each other, so how, in the name of ivy, would the pair of you end up in a 'bed chamber' together?" Artemis laughed at Foaly's ramblings and nodded his agreements.

"What gave us away?" Artemis asked, as though he didn't know the answer.

"'Bed chamber'. Who says 'bed chamber'?"

"Oh. Yep, that makes sense, I suppose." Holly looked innocent. Butler winked at Juliet and made a quick hand gesture. Juliet laughed. Holly looked around the room, and then looked at Foaly, her eyes bright with pleasure.

"Hey, when will the rest of the cavalry arrive?"

"Who?" Juliet and Foaly were puzzled.

"Mulch, Doodah, and No. 1," Holly huffed in exasperation.

"Oh, well you see, the thing is, Holly are you listening?" Holly nodded at Foaly. "Well, they only get to come if Commander Kelp and Major Verbal come too." Holly nodded again, before looking at Artemis.

"Is it okay if they come?" Artemis nodded. He seemed to be preparing to speak, when the doorbell rang. Loud gongs and light chimes sounded harmoniously.

"It's like the _Mesmer_," Holly noted.

"I modeled it after it, yes. It's very soothing, actually. It makes me feel like magic is always with me." Artemis was very calm as he typed commands in his cell phone. "Oh darn. I spoke to soon. It seems Minerva has arrived." Artemis looked up and smiled sickly at Holly.

"Oh no you don't Fowl. I'm not, no matter what you say. Never." Holly was slowly backing into a corner, near the window she had entered through hours earlier. Luckily, the corner was far from the door. She raised her hands in front of her, blocking any move he could make to capture her.

"Aw. C'mon Holly, what's he planning and, really, how bad could it be?" Juliet asked, moving forward. Holly shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't find it calamitous, you can do it." Holly sounded very glad to give up whatever job Artemis wanted her to do, and that scared everyone, especially Juliet, as she was next in line for the job. Juliet looked pleadingly at Holly, dearly wanting to know the evil she was expected to do.

"Okay, fine. Artemis would like me to get Minerva to leave or, at the very least, distract her." Both Holly and Juliet shuddered. They both knew that girl was bad.

Artemis looked around at the grouping, thinking, when the doorbell rang again. It rang three more times in quick succession.

"Come on, Arty, Juliet. We've got a guest to get rid of." Holly smiled a vampire smile that was echoed on Artemis's face. With a tug and a threat, the three departed the study, heading for the stairs.

As the trio walked down the stairs, they plotted and schemed ways of getting rid of Minerva. Juliet was persistent with her suggestion.

"Why don't we just kill her? We'd be doin' the world a favor. After all she has to be at the top of some hit lists already." The others looked shocked. "Hey," she said defensively, "Arty was. Shall I name them all?"

"No." Artemis said. "True I wasn't the do-good child of the year. Ever. But I never killed anyone. True," he conceded at Holly's dead pan expression, "it was very close. Several times. But I'll be hard pressed to kill another sentient being. Holly, do not argue with me on this subject anymore." Artemis added as Holly opened her mouth to say something else, probably about chopping of fingers, or kidnapping elves. "I have changed," he reminded her.

"I know." Holly shook her head. "Well, here goes nothing." Holly pulled open the door... _**(A/N: Dun dun daaahhhhhh!!!!!)**_

On the other side of the old oak door stood, of course, the one-and-only Minerva, just as the heroes expected, and dreaded slightly. Tall, blonde, and beautiful as ever, wearing a fetching black pelted skirt and a white camisole under a tartan blouse-type jacket. When Holly and Artemis identified the tartan, the pair began to laugh.

"What? What is it that you two find so amusing?" Minerva demanded.

"It's nothing, Minerva." Artemis lied. Holly just kept laughing.

"Hey, Minerva, I wasn't aware you were part of the O'Connell clan. I guess you learn new things every day." Juliet smiled brilliantly, her teeth bright.

"What?!"

"Your tartan…" Holly said struggling to stop laughing.

"Tartan? What's a tarta…aahhh. You mean the plaid I'm sporting." Minerva posed.

"You better not go into Dublin wearing that," Artemis advised. "They might pelt you with snow or rocks or mud or berries or whatever they have on them. It wouldn't be good to be you."

"Why?"

"Oh wow, Minerva. For a genius, you sure are dull. Why don't you Google it?" Juliet asked.

"Google. Yes, I've heard of – hey, who are you calling dull?"

"Well, that answers any other obvious questions, doesn't it? You, Minerva. Juliet is calling you dull." Holly was visibly irritated.

"Holly, that isn't very polite –" Artemis was cut off as Minerva began wailing. She then turned and ran back to her waiting ride. Holly and Juliet high-fived. "Oh, yes, very good, you two. Let us return to important matters." All three quickly returned to the study.

* * *

So, what did yah think?!?!? Plz review!!!! Thnks!!!!


	4. How much more Cheesey can I get!

**This chapter is like 5 pages long. I hope you guys like it... Oh. And sorry inadvance for the A/Ns... You'll see!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

Juliet, Holly, and Artemis returned to the study to find every one in fits of hysterical laughter.

"That was very impressive, ladies. The looks on her face…" Foaly trailed off as another bout of laughter washed over him. On the big screens were showing an instant replay on both sides of the line. "This is being smeared over the internet as we speak. Wow. That's all I can say. Wow." Just then the door of the Ops booth burst open.

"Foaly what are you…?" Commander Trouble Kelp had barged in and began watching the video that was plastered on ever screen in the booth but one. He had a hard time keeping his laughter in while watching.

Just as everyone was calming down again, Artemis's phone buzzed. He gave it a quick look before flipping it open and answering. Everyone went quiet.

"Hello? Oh, hello Mother. No, everything is fine. Pardon me? You're what? …Home early? But, but, but… No, no problem, it's just I have some friends over. No, we are not abusing money or alcohol. …An hour? That soon, eh…" Artemis trailed off, looking like a deer in headlights. His eyes flicked around room, landing on Holly's open and outstretched hand. "Mother, a friend wishes to speak to you." With that he tossed the phone to Holly, who caught it expertly.

"Nice throw," she mouthed before holding the phone to her ear. "Hello Mrs. Fowl, this is Holly Short. Yes, one of Artemis's friends. There are" Holly paused, thinking. "Almost 10 of us, Artemis being the, well, at least, the youngest, maybe second youngest… No, I don't think we're doing anything illegal presently… I know that there won't be any drinking or smoking in the house, and very little on the grounds… Yes, we'll see you and Mr. Fowl soon. Would you like to speak to Artemis again? Well, see you then."

Holly snapped the phone shut with a flick of her wrist. She popped it open as a text message arrived. Then she began laughing. She hit a few commands and easily overrode the password protection, saying "Well, Artemis, for someone who created an eternity code, this phone isn't very safe." Artemis muttered something about nothing important on the phone. Soon everyone who could be viewed in the room had buzzing, vibrating, ringing or beeping phones. Holly gave Artemis his phone back as hers rang. "Save it quick," she told everyone as they opened their phones to find a new text, forwarded from Artemis's phone.

It read as follows:

Arty,

WHAT IS SHE DOING UR HOUSE!!!!!?????

I THOUGHT U SAID SHE DIED!!!!!!!!!!!

I HOPE U DON'T TRUST HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IF UR HER FRIEND I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT U ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

BETTER MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION OR U'LL LOSE ME.

Minerva

PS

X_x (Holly) X_x

Everyone was laughing except Artemis. He began to type a response to Minerva when he wondered something. "Juliet, was do those 'x' and underscore _**(A/N: _)**_ things mean?"

"I'm not positive, but in this case, I would say they mean 'die' as in 'die Holly die.'" Artemis looked thoroughly disgusted and seemed to be at a loss for words, an unusual thing for him. He decided to forgo responding for the moment. During this time, Holly began to look out the window.

"Hey, Artemis, your mom and brothers will be here soon and your dad's coming tomorrow. The rest of them should be here soon…" Holly trailed off as a small hairy hand made an obscene gesture at the window. "Speak of the devil," she muttered. "Mulch is here."

"Excellent," said Artemis, steepelling his fingers. _**(A/N: In a very Mr. Burns-y fashion, if I might add.)**_ Juliet began laughing at Artemis while Foaly began tapping ferociously on his key pad. Artemis was looking extremely confused and finally asked "What?" as Foaly put a cartoon clip on all the screens. An old bald man sat behind a large desk, steepelling his fingers, while saying 'Excellent'. Artemis looked even more puzzled. "What is that?" he asked, outraged.

"That, Mud Boy, is Mr. Burns from the TV show 'The Simpsons'. One of the best Mud comedies I have ever witnessed in my life." Foaly looked extremely proud of his huge amount of nerdy-ness. Juliet looked bored and Butler looked out the door, waiting.

"Wonderful," Holly groaned, checking the expressions of the people around her. "A mega-nerd, a pubescent volcano, a teenage girl, a middle-age body guard, a kleptomaniac dwarf, a speedy pixie, a full-of-himself sprite, my commanding officer, two young boys, a father with a fake leg, and a mother who is extremely kind." Holly shook her head. "What could possibly go wrong?" The words were hardly out of her mouth before she gave a huge yawn.

"Holly, maybe you should get some sleep before everyone else arrives." Mulch strolled in waving as Artemis gave Holly this advice. Artemis's eyes flashed with dark humour. "I know how little sleep you got last night."

"Well, duh. I spent last night with you and I know that you got even less sleep than me. What, with situation the way it is I'm surprised we even survived last night, let alone manage today." Holly gave a deeply satisfying sigh and began to leave the room while everyone gave both Artemis and herself meaningful or baffled looks. "Oh, Arty, can I sleep in your room? It's the closest." Holly blushed slightly as Artemis reddened.

"Yes, of course, I'll show you to it," Artemis said leading Holly out of the room. _**(A/N: Who to follow, Holly & Arty or the co.? We'll check on the co. later. First to the couple! ;P)**_

Artemis led Holly to his room, only a few doors down. He let her in and began to back slowly out of the room. "Artemis, can you wake me 20 minutes before you family's supposed to arrive?" Holly asked and received a nod. "Thanks," she sighed, crawling into bed. Artemis closed the door quietly behind him, hoping not to wake Holly, who, unbeknownst to him, was already deeply asleep. _**(A/N: Well, to the co., to Artemis or to Holly? Holly, I should think… Nope! Off to Arty-land where order and knowledge rule a teenage brain. [Ugh!!!!] :O)**_

Artemis turned on his heel, striding towards the study, his mind buzzing complexly. He didn't understand it. He was full of emotion as he had never been before. He didn't understand his feelings for Holly, her feelings for him or how others would feel about their feelings. So many feelings were floating around his head that it took him a moment to realize he had stopped walking and was frightened. After another precious second he realized why. He spun around at a dizzying speed and sprinted back to his room and Holly in it. _**(A/N: Now to our co.!!!! I left you hanging there! ;D)**_

The moment Artemis and Holly left, everyone began to talk.

"Wha'cha think 'bout that?" Foaly openly mocked the pair after they left.

Mulch, who, of course, had of course been present during the departure scene (Read above… 'Hint hint') mused audibly about what Holly had meant about 'last night'. Butler and Juliet set up a live feed of Artemis's room and the hallway outside it.

The room was silent as they watched Artemis and Holly. They didn't have sound, so they couldn't see on the tape why Artemis had stopped when he did. But they heard it through the walls, watched it in Artemis's room. Trouble and Foaly looked worried while the others looked sick and scared.

They watched aimlessly as Artemis ran back to his room, fast as a cheetah. He automatically opened the door and looked haplessly around the room. He spotted it. He ran and skidded to a halt near it, a look of desperation and confusion clouding his features.

"Should we help…?" Juliet asked over the ruckus.

"How can we?" Trouble seemed desperate as he tightened the straps on his seat in his shuttle. He was doing a solo mission, No 1 coming up separately. No one answered as all eyes were on the video being broadcasted. _**(Now off to visit Holly – featuring Hypno-Toad. [Sorry, Futerama crack.] Enjoy!)**_

Holly didn't even feel her head hit the pillow. She hardly remembered seeing Artemis nod, let alone thanking him.

The world was dark. It wasn't a scary, evil dark, but a comfortable dark. But the silence was fearsome. Holly looked around, confused. Where was she? What was she doing wherever she was?

"Lost, darlin'?" asked a high, icy cold voice. (Think 'Voldemort') A far off corner of the blackness sparked fiery, spitting, screaming, blazing purple. In the dim, moving light, Holly saw two small, child sized figures with midnight blue hair wearing flowing white smocks. Their backs were to Holly, but it was clear the voice was theirs. They were laughing. "Lost, then." They cackled. Holly felt fear slither, wintery cold and snake-like down her spine. Shuddering, Holly backed away. "Oh. No, no. None of that," they said, giggling laughter in their voice. "Where's the fun if we let you escape." (Now think 'Voldemort' meets 'Umbridge') "Besides, we have law to uphold. We can't let you leave. We need to make an example out of you. But don't you worry your little self; it'll still be fun – for _us_, anyway." There was more of their insane, cackling laughter, as Holly became more fearful.

She couldn't move. She was trying. She wasn't panicked, but even as her muscles responded to the signals her brain was sending, her body practically enter paralysis. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. The things in the corner laughed harder, as though they could hear her. "They can't hear me," she chided herself. "You're not talking out _loud_." This time their knees buckled as peals of horrible, evil, inhuman laughter echoed around Holly, bouncing off all her senses.

"The little girly elf doesn't think I can hear her," the things laughed. (Think 'Smeegle/Golem')

"Oh darn." Holly looked around the darkness again. As her eyes landed on another dark spot, it was suddenly lit with a slickly green colour that seemed to splatter, like blood, across the blackness, yet refused to break it. Inside the circle of blood-type fire stood a tall _something_. Its fuchsia hair crawled to its heels, its body clad in a black robe, its back to Holly.

When Holly heard it speak, its voice was like frozen chocolate, hard and cold, but still sweet. "Ooh, fresh meat. What's your name, hon?" And it turned. It was female, maybe. It looked like most human women, except the face. Its eyes were yellow, cat-like, wise, its nose, normal, and its mouth, deadly. Off-white _fangs_ were enveloped in bloody, crimson lips as scars and cuts crossed its entire face. Holly couldn't speak, she could just stare. "Your name, sweet?" Holly was mute. "Okay love. Don't fret. Tell me what your name is. Sugar, you've got to tell me your name." Holly was once again silent, and the two things in the fiery corner snickered. Holly felt weak. "Come on, sweetheart, won't you tell me your name? No?" It looked towards the things. "Do you know what the elf's name is?"

Holly felt like she would faint. "Get a grip," she told herself. "You're the first female LEPrecon captain. You have a bunch of friends. You've defeated every villain you've come up against. So, get a hold of yourself, Holly."

"Holly is a wonderful name. We have a boy here with a friend named Holly." It was talking to itself, its voice echoing. The pair of things had turned around, their features eerily like those of Chucky. _**(A/N: I only know what Chucky looks like through previews. He is one creepy doll.)**_ Holly felt like she was going to puke. Clasping a hand to her mouth, she turned her back on the three before her.

As she turned, she saw something that made her stop. Emerging from the engulfing darkness were more creatures and, with them, people. People she _knew_. An ogre-type creature lugged in a teenage boy, while two giants carried Holly's other friends. The macabre parade stopped between Holly and the three she had just turned away from. Holly watched them as their faces began to fill with malicious glee. The creatures dropped the prisoners bodily to floor. Only then did Holly notice that they were bound with metal wire.

"Hello Artemis!" squealed the two things. They wore matching expressions of expectance and awe.

"Hello Moloch. Hello Mephistopheles. _**(A/N: I was going to have this at the end, but I won't remembers, so... Moloch is a Canaanite god to whose image children were sacrificed as burnt offerings [Cheery, eh?] and Mephistopheles is the demon that Faust sells his soul to in the legend of Faust. Sorry.)**_ How are you two gents this... today?" Artemis was looking at the two things, unsure of why he was there. Artemis looked at it. It looked back.

"Hello Artemis." It said grudgingly.

"Hello Etna," Artemis replied absently. Holly wondered briefly why Etna was named after the tallest European volcano. She understood the things names. Artemis managed to kneel while the others tried to get their bearings.

"Foaly, Mulch, Doodah, No 1, and" Etna reached out and slapped someone, "you too, Trubsy-wubsy. We have a guest. Boys, meet Holly. Holly, meet the boys." Etna gave a game show wave. Nobody noticed. Artemis had fully turned and the other boys looked up at Holly in shock. Holly held back the urge to cry.

"Holly..." Artemis whispered, disbelieving. He looked ready to cry, too. "No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't be here Holly. You aren't allowed to be here. It's against the rules. I know the rules..." Artemis looked behind him, at the others. They all looked pathetic. Their clothes were torn and bloody, their bodies bruised. Holly felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"No." The short burst of hot anger in that word stifled the tears. "Don't you dare cry, Captain. You have a steel core. Do not cry." Artemis sounded angry about Holly's tears.

"Okay, Artemis. I won't cry..."

* * *

**Yep, cliffhanger. Just like with AFFF! So don't feel bad. **

**I hope to udate soon...**

**Sorry it took so long last time!**

**Plz Review!**

**AvsE**


	5. Muhahahahahah!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Okay, Artemis. I won't cry..." Holly held back her tears, her fear, and her discomfort. She calmed herself down, slowed her thought process, assessed the situation, and categorized the threats, the problems, the situations, and the help she could get or use. And that one sentence, still buzzing in the back of her mind, 'It's against the rules...' She calculated the severity of the injuries, both mental and physical. Trouble seemed the worst, Artemis the best. That was a first. Holly knew the things, Moloch and Mephistopheles were eating up her thoughts, consuming her plans, her preparations, her past. She didn't have time to care.

"Okay Artemis, where are we?" Her voice was back, confident and strong, despite her fear. "And how do I get us out of here?"

She felt creatures moving behind her, approaching her back, to bind her arms with barbed wire, to tie her down and torture her. She kept her attention to the boys, concentrating only on them.

When the creatures were breathing on her neck, Holly spun around and kicked one in the jaw with a roundhouse kick, before ploughing the other with a kick to the knees before punching him in the chest area. The things swore at her, but couldn't read her next move. She was fighting on instinct alone.

"Artemis, tell me what I need to know, now." She bent and grabbed the wire one of the creatures had dropped and bound the pair of them with it, tying their wrists together. "Come on brainiac," Holly muttered, "I'm waiting."

"Umm, we're somewhere?" Artemis didn't sound confident. Holly turned to look at him. He was sitting cross-legged in meditation position. Holly squatted down so that they were eye to eye. Then, completely on instinct and practise, her arm snapped back and her fist hit Artemis between the eyes. He was visibly shocked but looked more like himself.

"Now, Artemis, where are we? How can I get us out of here? And what did you mean by 'it's against the rules' for me to be here?" Holly peered into Artemis's mismatched eyes and he looked straight back into hers.

Suddenly a thought came rushing back. 'You look very pretty,' Artemis had said, as they sat together in his bedroom, her and Artemis, kissing in the Gorilla cage, after the heeling. Artemis, mourning Holly's death, while they were in Hybras. Artemis, sticking up for her to Stool. Her thinking how much she'd miss him after the mind-wipe. Holly, respecting how much Artemis loved his father. Their fights, spats, conflicts and joys throughout their friendship.

Holly looked deep into his eyes, her breath catching as she made a startling realization. She didn't ponder it long, but said, suddenly, "Artemis, I love you."

The darkness began to recede and then she was opening her eyes to Artemis's bedroom at Fowl Manor and a worried face peering down at her. _**(A/N: Now, back to Arty)**_

Artemis ran into his room and looking around for the source of the noise, the terror, the pain of the sound he was hearing. Holly was lying in bed, issuing a long, bloodcurdling scream. Every few seconds she would stop to breath and gave slight whimpers. Artemis walked over to the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever, she wasn't very cold and she wasn't clammy. So she was just having a nightmare.

Artemis knew exactly where the 'bug' was hidden and turned towards it as Holly began shaking. Using sign language, he told the others that Holly was having a horrible nightmare. Artemis thought about what his mother did when the twins had nightmares, and then proceeded to sit beside Holly on the bed. He brushed her hair and rubbed her back, arms and shoulders. After a few minuets, Holly quieted, but began to cry and talk.

Artemis heard her say things like 'they can't hear me,' 'get a hold of yourself, Holly,' 'Artemis...' 'I won't cry,' and 'it's against the rules.' Shortly after Holly's mutterings, about Trouble being worst, Holly began clearly speaking in full sentences. To Artemis. They were questions that he didn't understand. She was still dreaming. And then she started to struggle. Her legs began flailing and she stared hitting and kicking Artemis. Then she added shouting at Artemis. It didn't last long, but Artemis knew he would be bruised. She started talking to Artemis again, swung her arm out once, then was quiet for a second, before beginning to mutter, again. She was muttering about their time together, hers and his. Then she was quiet again. All the while, Artemis had been trying to comfort her, rubbing her, talking quietly to her, stroking her hair. She spoke once more before waking. 'Artemis, I love you.'

When Holly opened her eyes, Artemis looked down at her, still rubbing her back, concern bright in his eyes. He had been worried.

The moment Holly looked up to see Artemis, her Artemis, pale and clean and orderly, she smiled as tears leaked out of her eyes. Her dress was wrinkled and the hem was at her waist, the blankets were askew, she was sure her underwear was plainly visible, but Holly sat up and wrapped her arms around Artemis, sobbing into his shoulder again. Artemis reached around Holly, grabbing blankets. He wrapped them around her, so that she wasn't as exposed. Then he began rubbing her back again.

He smoothed back her hair from her face and wiped away some of her tears. She pressed her face back into his shoulder again, but he felt her give him a little kiss on his neck. After a couple more minuets, Artemis began to detangle himself.

"My family will be here in about 20 minuets," he explained. "And you need to get ready to meet them." Holly snorted. "I would recommend either changing or ironing."

"Alright, but can you please send Juliet in for me?" At Artemis's nod, "thanks."

Artemis once again left, walking slowly back to the study.

Holly got out of bed, pulling her dress down. She walked into the bathroom to see she looked horrible. She flushed and her eyes were red. Her hair was a mess. Her dress was really wrinkly. As Holly tried to fix it, she heard a tap on the door.

"Come in," she called, walking back into the room. Juliet walked in carrying an iron and a case, followed by Butler with an ironing board. Artemis came in carrying Holly's white shoes. The men left after dropping off their stuff. Juliet set up the ironing board.

"Go shower," she ordered, plugging in the iron. Holly listened to her friend and headed back into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, heating the water. She got ready to shower then stepped in. Once inside she called to Juliet, letting her know where to find the dress. Holly looked around the shower in Artemis's en-suite, the one he used everyday. She felt embarrassed after making this realization. Holly heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"I've got some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash for you." Juliet shouted.

"Thanks. Can you bring it in?" Holly heard the door open. Juliet told her where all the stuff was and left again. Holly grabbed it and began her shower for real. _**(A/N: Back to Arty [and the co.?])**_

Artemis's steps were slow as he returned to the study. He got Juliet and Butler to help Holly and found her shoe's outside the study. He returned them when the others were taking other things for Holly. Then he prepared himself, mentally and physically, to see his mother and brothers. Doodah Day and Commander Kelp were at the Manor now. Only Chix Verbal and No. 1 were left to arrive and they should be at the Manor soon.

Artemis cleared the study of all fairy apparatus and prepared a story for everyone to tell his mother. No. 1 would magic Mulch, Doodah, Trouble, Chix, and himself. They would be friends from school and their parents. Holly would be Holly, his friend staying at the Manor for several weeks while her parents renovated. It was that simple. If all went according to plan, the fairies would never discover he had told his mother everything. Artemis was a realist, though, and having done things like this with the fairies before, he did not foresee the meeting going as planned.

Artemis and the others sat in the study, eerily silent, waiting. No. 1 and Mr. Verbal arrived on time, and everyone got covered with No. 1's signature magic. Trouble looked the same, only taller. Mulch was a tall, spindly, older man, with greying hair, who looked like a 'Doug'. Doodah looked like a middle-aged lawyer named Frank. Chix was a teenage boy dressed in black, probably named something weird, like Nix or Rovert. And No. 1 was another teenage boy, with curly red hair and freckles, tall and fit, who seemed like the 'Ron' or 'Wesley' type.

"Your names?" Artemis asked.

"Roger," stated Trouble.

"Derek," Mulch grinned.

"Tyler," Doodah glowered.

"Mitch," grunted Chix.

"I'm James, and I like sports," No. 1 laughed. Holly joined in, her body resting on the doorframe, the purple dress freshly pressed and her hair styled and spiked.

"Hello Holly, how long have you been there?" Artemis sounded weary.

"Since 'Roger'." Holly chuckled again. "It's very convincing, actually." Holly snorted at the look Artemis gave her.

"Thank you so much for the vote of confidence in this matter, Holly." Artemis said, sarcasm evident in every syllable.

"No problem, Arty." Artemis grimaced, and then heard a slight sound outside, on the drive. Peering out the window, he saw a car approach the front door of the Manor.

"Where's Juliet?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Cleaning the evidence out of your room. Would you like me to help get the bags?" Holly asked.

"No thank you, I can manage. Your job is much harder. Can you keep them," he nodded at the boys and men standing at the back of the room, "in check?"

"I'll try my best." Artemis nodded before leaving to help his mother with the bags. Holly watched from the window, while the guys acted up. "Mulch," she called suddenly, "where do you think you're going?" Mulch froze, unsure of how Holly knew he was trying to sneak away. "You too, Doodah." Doodah halted and swore. "No one leaves this room until Artemis comes back. That includes you as well, Commander." Holly noticed that Juliet was helping now, too. They'd be up soon. "Okay guys. Everyone sitting, please." Holly called. Everyone sat. No questions or comments. Holly sat behind the desk, looked at all her friends and coworkers sitting in front of her and she couldn't resist. She put her feet on the desk, her hands resting on her stomach.

"That's not very polite," Artemis said from the doorway, causing almost everybody to jump. Holly stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, what bad manners you have, miss." Holly snorted mockingly.

"Yep," she agreed. She saw Mrs Fowl and the twins approaching the doorway. "You are a horrible host. I truly hope your manners improve, sir." Holly placed her feet back on the floor as Artemis began.

"Well, you make entertaining very hard, miss. You complain at every meal and have a tendency to be self centered."

"Sir!" Holly cried indignant, rising from the chair. The moment she stood, Artemis dove into the chair, and probably would have made it, had Holly not sat right back down, crushing most of Artemis under her slight frame. Artemis swore, trying to push Holly off of him. Butler stood in the doorway. Holly was laughing. The others stared open-mouthed at Holly and Artemis, but mostly Holly. Nobody treated Artemis that way, ever. Not that anyone knew of, at least.

"Children!" Butler shouted as Artemis began trying to hit Holly and she threatened him for it. The two froze at Butler's shout and stood. Holly slapped Artemis's arm and he hissed something at her, causing her to punch him in the arm. He would have retaliated, but heard Butler take a deep breath.

"Sorry," the pair muttered, their heads hanging.

"I can't believe you two would behave this way, and in front of Mrs Fowl, Myles, and Beckett. That was very inappropriate behaviour for people your age. I expected more from you under the circumstances." They both nodded, looking at the floor. Mrs Fowl was surprised that Butler would talk to Artemis that way, that Artemis was taken the talking-to without a fight, and that that girl was also being spoken to, but was more surprised by how child-like and innocent her Arty looked, standing beside this girl, a girl who could insult him and abuse him. But even more surprising to Mrs Fowl was how much she had liked the way Artemis had been behaving, like a real teenager, a real human boy. Mrs Fowl liked the girl. Then Holly whispered something to Artemis and his face hardened before his phone rang. He pulled it out and showed the ID to Holly. She grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello? ... Oh, hello Minerva. No, he's busy at the moment... We're getting a stern talking to and this is wrecking the mood... What for? Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. ...Of course I'm serious. If I tell you, I will kill you. ...No, there isn't another open line. How I got hold of this phone? Why do you want to know? I don't answer survey questions. Oh! Tea's ready... I have to get going on a date... my cat just caught fire... I'm going through a tunnel... we're breaking up... ...can't ...hear ...you." Holly flipped the phone shut.

It rang again. She showed Artemis the ID. "Is it him?" she asked. Artemis nodded. Holly put the phone to her ear while Artemis put his Bluetooth on.

"Hello," they said, completely in sync, with matching tones of anger. "Explain yourself, Mr Genius," Holly ordered. There was silence and Mulch and Doodah tried to sneak away again, but Holly gave them a look. They stayed seated. "If that ends up all over the internet," Artemis started, "or the television," Holly added. "We will not be happy." They ended simultaneously and ended the call. The others looked on, somewhat bewildered. Artemis looked at the 'audience'. "Oops," he whispered to Holly. She gave him a look and he cleared his throat.

"Mom, Myles, Beckett, these are my friends Mitch," Chix nodded, "James," No. 1 waved, "and Holly." Holly smirked at Artemis and curtsied to his family. "This is Roger," Trouble nodded, "Mitch's father, Derek," Mulch bowed, "James's grandfather, and Tyler," Doodah smiled a little, "Holly's uncle. I have invited Holly to stay with us until her house has been renovated and remodelled. The others are just here for the night. If, that is, you don't have any objections to this." Artemis paused, but his mother was silent and he continued. "Thank you. And, sorry about before. Holly has a way of bringing out the best and worst in people she knows."

"That was hardly your worst, Artemis." Holly hissed to him. He just gave her a look. In true Fowl style, she vampire smiled back. Butler shook his head. It would be a horrible weekend. "Artemis, I would just love to talk with your family sometime soon." Holly smiled sweetly at Mrs Fowl, and then looked down at the twins, who were talking to each other and laughing. Holly thought she caught some of it and grinned at her friend. Artemis didn't smile back.

"Fine Holly, I'll arrange it. Now, why don't we get back to work?" Holly nodded, as did the male fairies in the room. "Mom, boys, can you please let us use the study for now? We'll all be down for supper."

"Yes, of course Arty, whatever you like. But I have one question. Isn't school starting soon?" Angeline was worried. Was her son planning on going back to St Bartleby's this year or was he going on a trip or planning some sort of extraordinary adventure? With Artemis, it was hard to tell. But at her question, Arty smiled. A vampire's smile.

"Yes, mother. It is." Mrs Fowl nodded and took the twins out of the room with her. Her Arty was growing into a fine young man. Hopefully.

Artemis sat at his desk while Holly stood in front of it, pacing. When she was sure that Mrs. Fowl and the twins were far enough away, she turned to the others as Artemis began typing.

"Alright. Now, I know that you are all wondering what we" she gestured at Artemis and herself, "are planning. I am going to tell you. Once Juliet arrives." Just then there was a knock on the door and Juliet Butler walked in. "Right on cue, Juliet. Now, about the reason we are here," Holly continued, only to be interrupted by Artemis's phone ringing. He checked the ID and passed it to Holly. She flipped it open.

"Hello. Oh, yes, Minerva. How are you? I'm fine... What am I still doing here? Oh, I'll be living here for a while, actually... You want to talk to Artemis... No can do, Minerva, he's busy... I don't know what he's doing... I can't find out, he told me not to bother him with any trivial calls... Yes, your call is trivial... Of course I know for sure, he gave me a list... No, you're number 1 on the list... Sure, you can come to Fowl Manor but no one's here besides me and Artemis, who is, as I've already mentioned, very busy. He's not paying attention, so, believe you me, if you come and I get you alone, I won't hesitate in hurting your face as much as your personality hurts me... I have to go now, His Majesty calls..." Holly hung up, leaving a grumbling blonde on the other end.

"Now," Artemis started, "our problem is this: several boys at St. Bart's have been threatened, or they're families have been threatened. Our plan is simple. Holly will join me at St. Bart's for however long it takes for this to be sorted. It shouldn't take long; I believe it will take little time before I, myself, will be threatened, directly or indirectly."

"I will go to keep the People posted and to make sure Artemis doesn't get turned into genius mush. I will be Holly Short, heir to an English banker, living with my uncle after my parents' death. I am living with the close family friends, the Fowls, while my uncle's house is being renovated."

"As the days progress, Holly's status shall become known and she will likely be targeted as well. We plan to find the person or persons behind the threats, stop them, and return life at St. Bart's to normal."

"And that's the plan," Holly finished. "Any questions?"

"Yes," said Mulch, "when _is_ supper?" Holly sighed deeply in an exasperated way, but answered that supper would be within the hour.

"Are there any questions about the plan?" Artemis asked.

"Why are the People involved?" Trouble asked.

"Yeah," Juliet agreed. "And why did you need to get rid of my mind-wipe?"

"Artemis requested assistance from the People. The People wouldn't be involved, but... well, the evidence suggests that... well, that the person (or persons) responsible are... umm..." Holly struggled with her words.

"Magical?" Artemis supplied. "They are perhaps even People. It seemed a likely possibility. And Juliet was brought into this to help with everything..." In the distance there was the sound of calling for supper.

"Can we continue this after supper?" Mulch asked. Everyone nodded their agreement at the suggestion.

With that, the group headed downstairs, to the dinning room for supper.

**Excerpt from next chapter: The Daring Begins...**

_...The thief smiled. When school started again in a couple days, the blackmailing would begin anew. And it would be for more than just money this year..._


	6. The Daring Begins Kinda

**A/N: the **_*****_** is because this is a quote. Thank you to my little brother, RAC, for this wonderful sentiment from May 31, 2010 (at 6:12 pm). I don't own Artemis Fowl, but I own all the books…**

**Please note: We are assuming that 1 year has passed since Atlantis Complex (it doesn't matter if you haven't read it) and that that book took place in Sept. 2009. Thank you.**

**NOTE: It doesn't matter if you haven't read Atlantis Complex – It is just a point of reference to his age.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**(A/N: This is with the 'thief'. There may be more from this perspective… So look out!)**_

Pleasure's my torment and toil_*****__, the thief thought. Then the thief__ smiled. When school started again in a couple days, the blackmailing would begin anew. And it would be for more than just money this year; it would be for power, for truth, for valour, and, of course, for Her. This year, Artemis Fowl the Second would fall – never to rise again – If everything went to plan, of course…_

Dinner, though wonderfully delicious, was a disaster. Mulch, Chix, and Doodah, were, as ever, their charming selves. Trouble was properly polite, as are all good military men; No. 1 was eager to please the Fowl family, and, having never had a proper family to dine with before – nor friends with whom to share the experience – he was obviously giddy. Butler, Juliet, and Angeline were enthralled for most of the meal by Artemis and Holly, the twins were wildly entertained the entire meal by them as well – actually, Holly and Artemis entertained everyone at the table. The twins had managed to get Artemis and Holly seated side-by-side. That alone was dangerous enough.

But then, of course, there was conversation. Conversation entailed arguments, which then led to childish behaviour. Followed by nothing other than assault, first verbal, and then, later, physical – both of which included faces and gestures. Luckily after the assault, there was always the silent treatment and cold-shoulder, although those did involve a lot of scowling. But that was relative peace – until the next subject. The only time the two weren't fighting was when they were reminiscing, which usually led to fighting.

The favourite spat of the night had begun, as all good spats do, with reminiscing. Really, as Holly had brought it up, she had started the fight. But, as, Artemis had argued the point, it was determined his fault. But, needless to say, the subject was highly volatile.

"Remember that Stealth Ore shuttle?" Holly whispered to Artemis.

"With the animal-fur seats?" Artemis nodded. "It was fairly impressive, wasn't it?"

"Dead animals used as upholstery is considered impressive by you?" Holly was indignant.

"No! The stealth ore, the shuttle was completely invisible – unless you're me." Artemis smiled.

"Oh yes, the Great Artemis Fowl the Second – he alone can defeat evil, save the world, see the invisible, _and_ survive anything that the Fates can throw at him." Holly spoke with evident scorn and sarcasm. Her eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits, daring him. And he could never refuse the challenge. This challenge was the trap. It could be that _he_ started the fight.

"Well," he said, his pride smouldering, "that is putting it rather bluntly, to be sure. But, yes, that is, I believe, the general sentiment." His eyes flashed with perverse pleasure at the look in her eyes. "I am, after all, a genius. It must be said, though, that I couldn't have done it all alone. Without the help of a number of very important people, I probably wouldn't be here today. Actually, I don't think any of us would be here now.

Those people are, in order of importance from least to greatest: Trouble, Chix, Doodah, Minerva, Opal, the twins, Jayjay, my mother, my father, Juliet, No. 1, Mulch, Foaly, then, finally, Butler. Without these people, I wouldn't be what I am today. And I thank all of them for my experiences and my survival." And with that he began to eat once again.

If he had been paying proper attention, instead of eating, he might of notice. Or maybe he did notice, but seeing how Butler and his family were sitting there, figured that she wouldn't do anything. But she was a bit crazy when it came to him. He should have known that by now.

That's why it took him by surprise when his dinner plate (and all of the food on it) became one with his face – over and over again. It was absolutely hysterical – Holly, small, slight Holly, holding on to the back of Artemis's head, slamming his face into his food (fettuccini Alfredo, Caesar salad, and garlic bread with cheese) then pulling his head out again, before slamming it right back in. Holly did that repeatedly until Butler started to get up. Then, after slamming Artemis's face back into his fettuccini once more for good measure, she let go of his head.

Artemis slowly lifted his head out of the pasta, creamy, white sauce, bread crumbs, and lettuce covering his face. Of the twelve people seated at the table, only three people didn't laugh. And of those three, only one did not smile. Artemis Fowl the Second was not amused by Holly Short's antics. Artemis Fowl the Second alone did not smile at the fact that he was covered with his own dinner. Then, suddenly, he did smile.

The moment Holly saw that smile on Artemis's face, the old vampire's smile, glittering with ruthlessness she became terrified; at that moment, Holly realized that she needed to flee. She was almost out of her chair when his hand grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back into her seat. The shock of Artemis managing to force Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance team to do anything shocked most people out of laughing.

"Going so soon, Holly," Artemis asked, his hand still wrapped around her forearm. "But you haven't even finished the deliciously prepared meal. It tastes wonderful," he added, licking his lips. Holly seemed to flinch. "Is something wrong, Holly? Do you not like Italian? What about Chinese or Japanese?"

"I know you like French," Holly spat. Artemis's grip loosened for less than a second, but for a professional it was enough. Holly was almost out of the room when she heard:

"I_ know_ what you love, Holly. You told me earlier today." Holly stopped short. She turned, but he wasn't looking at her. "Do you want me to tell all of your friends? Because, I assure you I will, Miss Short." That was her hint. Anytime he'd done anything cold to her in the pass, he had used the same tone, the same words. He would tell, and they both knew it. No matter how he felt, he had to win.

Holly sat back down in complete silence. Artemis didn't look at her as he wiped his face on his napkin. Holly wore a look of utmost shock and hurt, while Artemis looked disgusted and sorry. Neither ate. They didn't look at each other. Then a phone beeped. Almost everyone checked their phones. Holly's was the right one. She had received a text:

"Holly. I am so very sorry. I behaved abominably. I shouldn't have acted that way. Please forgive me, even though I know that, yet again, I don't deserve it. It was that French comment. I know that's no excuse, but, it is the best I have. Sorry. – Artemis PS. "

She quickly replied. The three seconds it took for her reply to reach Artemis were the three most suspenseful seconds of her life – including when she was fleeing a pack of trolls in an abandoned amusement-park. When Artemis's phone rang, the tone being Lili Frond's voice saying, "Master Artemis, you have a text. Please Read it," nobody else looked at their phone's. Holly's reply was:

"A. You don't deserve me as a friend. I am way too nice to you. I must me masochistic. But, yes, I forgive you. H. PS. Get a new ring-tone. I know your text tone is only there to annoy me." And Holly was right; the ring-tone _was_ only there to annoy her.

There were some other little fights throughout the meal – as well as a very impressive argument during dessert – but they are not very relevant to the proceedings of the evening.

At the end of the meal Artemis and the fairies (as well as the Butlers) returned to the study. Artemis sat at his desk and printed two copies of several forms while Holly re-explained their task in more detail. When the forms has been sorted – in order, all of them present – and Holly's debrief finished, everyone left the study and headed for the library – except Butler, who went to get Mrs. Fowl from the living-room.

Once in the library, Holly and Artemis sat side-by-side at a large table. Artemis had the ordered pile of paper in front of him and he passed half the pile to Holly. "Registration," he told her, and she nodded. They both filled in the forms, from the _name_ at the top of the first page to the _signature_ at the bottom of the eighth page, to the best of their abilities – while maintaining a specialized vagueness. For the section that asked for her name, Holly had written Short H. With an initial, they couldn't tell if Holly was a boy or a girl (at St. Bartleby's School for Young Men they didn't bother placing a choice of sex as they did not foresee a young woman trying to enter their establishment as a student – overconfident chauvinists). For the space that asked Artemis for his age, he re-wrote his birthday, 09/01/94. That way he didn't need to explain how he missed three years of his life. It made sense in both cases. The only things the pair didn't fill out were parent signatures, even though Artemis could forge any signature in the world and Holly didn't have an actual parent. Chix, playing his part as guardian, signed on all the dotted lines. Angeline did the same for Artemis.

And with Angeline's last flourish, they faxed in the applications and made a couple wire transactions to the school to insure their success.

So when, five minuets later, the email icons on both Holly's and Artemis's phones popped up, and they opened the new messages (both identical) that stated that the school year would be starting on Artemis's sixteenth birthday (unless they wished to stay at St. Bart's, in which case they needed to be there no later than the 30th of August) and would they like to buy any uniform parts, they knew phase one of the plan was complete. Before celebrating, both Holly and Artemis ordered five complete uniforms and two dress uniforms and checked the box saying they would like to stay at the school, requesting, at Artemis's indication, that they would like to stay in the Fowl Bungalow.

Then they celebrated.

**August 29****th****, Fowl Manor**

Holly had been at Fowl Manor for exactly two months, having arrived June 29th. In those two months she had begun to feel like an actual member of the Fowl family.

The night of the 29th, the fairies (and Artemis and the Butlers) had celebrated – each in their own way. Everyone had had a glass of champagne, and then Trouble had curled into a chair and read romance novels. Butler joined him shortly after. Juliet, Mulch, Doodah, and Chix sat in a different room, drinking beer and watching zero-G wrestling. Artemis, No. 1 and Holly wandered around, found the twins, and then told them a lot of stories. When the twins finally fell asleep, the three friends checked up on every one else before each going to bed. The next day Holly and Artemis were out of bed before any of the others, so they made breakfast. Well, they tried to make breakfast; luckily Butler arrived in time to save the meal. None of the others who celebrated were down until noon. All the fairies (except Holly) left by two in the afternoon.

Artemis Sr. had arrived by three. He took an instant liking to Holly and how she played with the boys, all three of them. Artemis had arranged for that family meeting the very night his father arrived home. The evening had passed pleasantly, as Holly and Artemis had not sat beside each other at dinner, meaning they could not harass each other without the adults hearing everything. The meeting had gone spectacularly well. Artemis's parents could not say enough nice things about Holly. Things had stayed that simple and nice with Angeline, Artemis Sr., Myles, and Beckett. They liked Holly and she liked them.

Her relationship with Artemis had changed. Without the fairies around, their relationship had become extremely tense for a bit – at least when they thought about it. They both tried to ignore the awkwardness that would appear. And, by the time August rolled around the awkwardness was nothing but a little feeling in the back of their minds – most of the time, anyway. Now their relationship was back to normal (or more accurately, what was normal for them).

But today was the 29th of August and they needed to be at the school no later than the 30th – so, Butler would be driving the Fowl family (and Holly) to St. Bart's, where the two students would be staying until Christmas. Artemis and Holly would get their new uniforms on their arrival, but they both had large suitcases filled with clothes anyway. Artemis's case contained suits, loafers, ties, shirts, socks, and other essential pieces of clothing (including a pair of red Armani boxers) as well as toiletries and supplies. Holly's case held fairy weapons, a field kit, a medi-kit, shoes, sandals, socks, pants, shorts, skirts, t-shirts, dress shirts, jackets, dresses, accessories, hair supplies, toiletries, unmentionables, and some specialty uniforms that Juliet made using Artemis's old uniforms and similar materials. Both cases were already in the back of a stretch limo the family had rented for the occasion (and so they could all fit).

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, some still in their pyjamas or robes (Angeline and Juliet in robes, Holly in PJs, Artemis in 'comfortable clothes' – all the others were dressed for the engagement of taking children to a fancy boarding school), cups of juice and mugs of tea and coffee the only remains of the meal the family had just eaten. Angeline and Artemis Sr. sat at either end of the table, Juliet, Myles and Artemis on one long side, Holly, Butler, and Beckett directly across from them. There was general murmuring about the food, but it quickly died down as Angeline cleared her throat.

"We will be taking the limo to the school. Butler will be driving, Juliet gets shotgun. The rest of us will be in the back. At the school, we will say good-bye. Holly and Artemis won't be back until Christmas – unless they chose to leave early." Here she directed her attention at the two students, "if you do want to visit for a weekend, please call ahead – we wouldn't want to miss you." She returned her attention to the general assembly. "After Artemis and Holly are settled and everything has been arranged, we will return home." She paused, thinking. "Is everyone ready? Finish getting ready and be at the limo in twenty minuets." And with that the family rose, placing their cups in the sink of the kitchen then heading for different parts of the Manor.

Holly brushed her teeth then double-checked that she had everything she needed in her bag – a change of clothes, a novel, a brush, her tooth-brush and toothpaste, contacts, and the gift. She also changed her outfit and put on a long trench-coat, placing something small gently in her pocket. Artemis also brushed his teeth and double-checked his carry-on, only he checked for contacts, a text on Advanced Psychology (still a manuscript – he was proof-reading it), tooth-brush and toothpaste, change of clothes, and 'tools'. Then he, too, changed into a navy suit, wearing a crisp, white shirt and a tie and kerchief his mother had asked him to wear – emerald green satin-like material, laced with gold and navy threads. The twins brushed their teeth then ran around. Artemis Sr., Angeline (after replacing her robe with a long jacket), Butler, and Juliet (after doing the same as Angeline) finalised their plans. Shortly everyone was in the limo.

There was a plan, unspoken though it may be – keep Artemis distracted. It is actually harder than one might suppose. Artemis Fowl the Second is only opened to distraction when it is his choice. And, as he is a master of psychology, he knows all the tricks, so his family and friend really had to try. Artemis was seated between Holly and Artemis Sr., facing they way they had come, while Angeline sat across from her son with the twins on either side of her.

The limo was a luxury model – it had several large HD TVs, surround-sound, and several types of gamming consoles (including PS3 and X-Box 360 among many others) as well as Wi-Fi included in the price. The game consoles all had large selections of games for every type of person. Artemis started the trip by taking out the Psych text while Holly, the twins, and Artemis Sr. played Mario Party on the Wii (which wasn't nearly as hard as it sounds – there was plenty of standing room). Artemis stayed preoccupied with his red pen for a good half-hour, before deciding he needed a break. By that time, the twins (and Artemis Sr.) were tired out by the amount of activity they had been doing, almost constantly, for half an hour. Holly wasn't. So when Artemis put away the manuscript, she challenged him.

"Artemis, how'd like to play a game with me?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Which one? I doubt that there is one among this collection at which we are evenly matched." He chuckled derisively. "After all Holly, though you have the brawn, I have the brains. And I doubt that I could keep up on a physically challenging game, but I assure you, _you_ could not keep up in a _physic-ally_ challenging game." He winked, grinning at his own play-on-words. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we play a general knowledge game – like Trivial Pursuit?" He nodded his acceptance. And so they played.

The first game ended after ten minuets. "Luck," Artemis spat, "best two out of three."

Forty minuets later Holly swore very quietly. "Best five of seven."

Twenty minuets later Artemis groaned, "No! Best seven of ten."

Twenty minuets later, as the limo pulled into an underground parking lot, Holly punched Artemis in the arm. "Best ten of twelve! I'll get you next time, you lily livered cockroach!" And Artemis had begun a scathing reply, involving vulgarity and pirates, when a door was yanked open.

"Thank God," breathed Angeline as she stumbled out the door, "are they always like that with each other?" she asked Butler.

"Yes, ma'm, I'm afraid they are. They don't seem to have any manners," Butler added, leaning into the limo and glaring at the pair as their arguments began anew.

They both quieted, identical looks of calculating deviousness etched into their features. Then Artemis stepped out of the limo, bowed, and offered his arm to Holly with a grave, "Mademoiselle." Holly accepted the arm with the slightest curtsey, smiling as she murmured, "Sir." Then the pair walked to the front of the party with stately, though mocking, grace. Once they reached the front of the party, they stopped, dropping arms and pretence and turning as one, to glare at their close friend and mentor. Butler shook his head and allowed himself a chuckle.

Then everything went dark.

**Yep, so there it is**** – Six and a quarter pages on Word 2007 in pt. 12 Calibri font. Hope you like it. A total of 3,457 words including both author's notes and all of the breaks.**

**Sorry I didn't get back to thief. But I did end on a cliff-hanger. Ooh.**

**I swear I'm trying to finish Father Files – it's going somewhere, I'm just trying to ****decide how to get it there. I'd appreciate any suggestions. I'll see if Marth'll help? So, Marth, will ya? Hey, check out my community, because I'm into self promotion! Review with the title of your AF fic or one you love and if I don't already have it, I'll add it! **

**Sweet! **

**Now, goodbye, my pretties, for I must get my ruby slippers. **

**Sorry – ISU stress. It's messing with my mind! *ShiftyEyes***** Ahhhhhh!**

**Again: Review!**


	7. And the Cliff Hanger Resolves

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Then everything went dark.

In that instant darkness Artemis tensed, scared, but forced his breathing rate to slow and shallow while he remembered what Butler had told him to do if he were ever blindfolded.

First, check for restraints on feet – you'll need to know if you need to run. Artemis moved one leg, then the other – Unbound, at this point, anyway.

Second, check for handcuffs or other similar devices around the wrists – try not to move while doing this, instead check for materials and pressure. Artemis concentrated on the pressure and texture on his wrist. Bare hands, strong grip, not mean, but the slightest pressure. Then, for a second, the grip was gone. Artemis didn't move. If his captor was cuffing him, movement could get his captor angry and his cuff would be too tight – and that's if the captor didn't shoot him instead. No cuffs were placed around the boy's wrists but the hand switched. This hand was bigger, stronger, more powerful, and coarser.

Third, figure out if you're blindfolded. Blindfolds only truly cover your eyes, so your breathing is hardly affected, whereas if you have a bag over your head, depending on the fabric, you are very much in trouble. Plus, if it's a blindfold there's a better chance of getting it off. From the amount of air hitting his face and the pressure on his ears, Artemis assumed it was a blindfold. He shook his head a couple times, double checking and trying to ease off the supposed blindfold.

Fourth, listen. First listen for the voices and movements of other victims. Then listen for the voices and movements of the captors. Actually, the two were interchangeable, but as his family was with him, Artemis chose them over the unknown quantity. He heard very little, merely general mumbling and shuffling footsteps. He couldn't tell who was good and who was bad. All the while he kept trying to rid himself of the blindfold, although he did it as stealthily as he could, masking headshakes with coughs.

Finally, five, wait. Butler would finish his lectures on capture here. "You'll know an escape when it comes, in the meantime, keep following the instructions. And don't talk. You might miss something. But you never know; I might even be there before you need an escape." At this point, Butler would chuckle before becoming deadly serious again. "Never, I mean, never, try to run. Whoever has you will only punish you. It could be very little – tight cuffs, a slap on the wrist, a flick in the ear – or it could be everything – a cigarette burn, a stab in the arm, or even a shot with a gun. Don't push it. And remember; always try to figure out where you are and where they're taking you." And that is exactly what Artemis did. He did as Butler had instructed him and waited in silence.

While he was silently waiting Artemis felt a pressure over his ears and the little noise he could hear disappeared, to be replaced with the dull silence and muffled breaths that accompanied heavy-duty noise-proofing devices – or, big, clunky, over-priced headphones.

The hands on his wrists tightened as he was pushed forward. He stumbled forward, lurching slightly to the side as he hit a metal wall. An elevator door, he surmised. Then the door opened and he was dragged inside. Once inside the small metal box, he felt a hand slip into his jacket and pull out his wallet – and left something small inside. Artemis's first thought was, of course, a micro-bomb. That was, after all, the obvious conclusion. But, being unable to hear or see, he had the whole elevator ride and walk to wherever he was being taken (okay, he was pushed and dragged there, but still) to mull over the riddle.

And he finally believed he solved it – it involved fake silver and the Mexican Janitors' Association of the Czech Republic and the UK (what a fiasco that had been – two months in a Turkish prison and no internet connection, not that Artemis actually went to prison… per say…).

There were muffled voices, and then Artemis was led around a bit more, knocking his shins on some low stairs before being forced to sit. Then he waited, a little worried, for his captors to identify themselves and threaten him. And the wait was pure torture, his heart beating loudly in his ears and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was greatly disappointed in himself – he thought he had a better control over his emotions. Curse his primal instincts that might save his life.

So he was shocked when he was shoved roughly into a chair and his headphones and blindfold came off to reveal a birthday-cake and rousing rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Artemis, slightly disoriented, looked around, recognizing the fancy Italian restaurant and his family (as well as the Butlers and Holly) surrounding him. He gaped slightly at the people, his family, which surrounded him – they were all dressed to the nines, as the expression goes. Holly looked spectacular wearing a strapless emerald green dress with gold thread weaved throughout in intricate Celtic designs. She wore gold clovers in her earlobes and he realized that her ears must be pierced. He stared at her in wonder, then shook himself and continued to glower around the restaurant, around the table.

When Holly noticed him looking around she leaned in and whispered in his ear: "It was my idea to take you hostage – it's not fun, is it? And I bet you thought it was those Mexican Janitors of Turkey, or whom ever you sold fake spoons to, eh?"

"I'll kill you," Artemis whispered back before blowing out the sixteen candles on his scrumptious chocolate mousse cheesecake.

"Arty," Angeline said, after everyone had their cake, "we were going to make a meal of it here, but we were running late. I hope that's okay with you."

"It is fine, Mother – Mum. We'll be fed at the school, anyway," Artemis said, taking a small amount of the cake onto his dessert fork (or, he thought, his dessert _trident_).

Once everyone had eaten their first slice of cake, gifts were handed around the table to Artemis. Juliet gave him a tie (maroon with black argyle), Beckett gave him a CD (The Script), Myles gave him a textbook (Hypnosis for Dummies), Butler gave hi m a finger-print lock, and his parents gave him an iPad, pre-loaded with many interesting Apps. Holly then passed him an envelope. He opened it and pulled out the card, read it, opened it, then shut it before having even read it.

"What does it play?" He hissed at her, glaring at the card as though it were Medusa's head.

"The ABCs," she grinned. He opened the card. She had lied. He would get even. But in the card there had been a gift-card for iTunes and a note: 'Don't look in your pocket yet – it's a surprise!'

After everyone had finished their cake, which took a lot longer and cost a lot more than it should have, Holly and Artemis headed into bathrooms to change into their uniforms. When they emerged Holly looked the part she would be playing for a bit – a prepubescent boy and Artemis looked the same; then they once again piled into limo, and were once again on their way to school.

This ride, though shorter, was far more, well to be nice, irritating. Holly and Artemis both lost to Beckett at Disney Scene-It, and lost to Myles at Disney Charades. They were then told to brush up on their Disney trivia, which led to them watching the Jungle Book; then the Lion King; and then the Little Mermaid; and finally Peter Pan. All of which would have been fine, had Artemis and Holly not been commenting the whole time.

During the Jungle Book, Artemis pointed out that there are a great number of cases of animals raising human children, one of which includes a child that was raised by chickens. That movie was turned off quite soon afterwards when Holly and Artemis began arguing Nature versus Nurture.

During the Lion King, Holly just couldn't stop crying… and neither could Artemis. It was pathetic, so the movie was switched.

The Little Mermaid caused a great discussion about underwater architecture and the stereotypical Atlantis versus the Original Atlantis and the Modern Atlantis. Also the topic of the mythical mermaid was brought forward and Artemis began to recount folklore, with Holly occasionally adding this and that for effect. Myles and Beckett got bored, so the movie was replaced.

Peter Pan was a waste of effort. The television was turned off almost immediately, as both Holly and Artemis became vehement at the sight of Tinkerbelle. There is no point in going in to detail, suffice to say that the phrase 'endorsing stereotypes' was repeated, over, and over, and over…

It was heavenly when they finally arrived at St. Bart's and everyone had to vacate the limo so that Holly and Artemis could go to school.

Four boys, two school-aged, two younger, emerged from the Fowl limo. Everyone stared, not at Artemis, or his friend, but at Juliet who was still wearing the clothes she had worn at the restaurant – a lilac cocktail dress, low-cut, short and tight, revealing her perfect athlete's body. Boys gaped at her and glared with envy at the Fowl and his friend, both of whom hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. Then the Fowls returned to their limo and left, leaving Artemis Fowl the Second and his friend standing in the middle of the drive.

Holly looked at Artemis. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as the headmaster, one Dr. Poe, approached the pair from across the lane.


End file.
